Saytr
Race A Saytr or Saytroi as they are called in a group or when numbering more than one are spirits or creatures of the wild. They are usually grouped among the Wild Fey or faeries with animal features and body parts. They are also praised or affiliated as spirits of debauchery, fun, partying, acoholic beverages, and with very wild forests by humans on earth. They are generally allies or friends to most creatures with their only real enemies being with the demonic faerie called Acherdoose and his evil cult of humans. Origin *No one sure where they originated or if they even existed bfore the Worlds or Dimensions split into seperate realms. *However some historians scienctifically say they descend or are the ancestors of Fauns which both races venemently rebuke. *Other historians thinking along the same lines believe thay are a race spawned by a combination or breeding between Fauns and Humans. *Then the last concept is that Saytrs along with other Wild Fey are the missing links in Human evolution or geneology. Description Saytroi are all human from waist upwards and then have the furry legs of goats from waist down. Saytroi are usually just a little shorter than the average human and no, do not possse hooves like Fauns, instead they have regular feet because the fur stops at the bottom of their ankles. While their fu can be puffy and wild for the most part its usually sleek andsoft due to an early morning brushing. They have short, fury, and little tail along with horns on top of their heads which are :short and pointed instead of long and curled like that of the Fauns. Hair color is always some shade of black or brown, even though the colors red and blondes have been see mixed in with the original two. Females usually have waist level hair either straightened, in wild downward curls, or in a long rapunzel braid. Male saytrs at the stage of adulthood usually have short beards and also have head hair going longest down to shoulder length. Females are never skinny, instead they are a combnation of luscious lips, curves, large breast, and a glowing beaty that can be very seductive. Females unlike males are heavily guarded and off limits to non-saytrs even though male saytrs are avid lovers who appreciate women of any species. * This doesnt stop them from being notorious gossips and flirts when it comes to men, even though they suprisingly do have a honoring of chastity before marriage. Saytroi male and female are both known for having large sexual appendages something males commonly brag about especially when seducing a human women or trying to seduce a wise Nymph. Powers Saytroi are physically what you get and rarely fight except for the few exceptions which form a militia of sorts to protect Saytr Woods from outside threats. Tityroi or saytr flute-players are amazing because their flute music can charm, hypnotize, confuse, and put other creatures excluding themselves to sleep. Alignment Saytrs are roguish but still very faint-hearted folk wh can easily be subversive and dangerous, as they can be shy and cowardly. Many Saytrs even the good hearted ones are usually expert pickpockets and generally consider stealing fair as long as one does not get caught. Also they are known to lose control of their senses as they drink alot of alcoholic beverages which causes all sorts of bad behavior. Then naturally when sober, young Saytrs are practiced pranksters and older Saytroi delight in confusing younger creatures with bad humour or riddles. All in all as a whole the Saytroi are peaceful when it comes to confrontations and are Neutral Good. Location Saytrs are usually found on the World of Magick or the alternate dimension to the natural plane where all sorts of faeries, magical beast and creatures reside. Here they own their own small territory of Saytr Woods, a popular place for friendly fun, drinking, and wild parties. Their are also a few small villages at the corners of the woods with each having around a dozen houses. In the center of Saytr Woods is the Temple of Bacchuss, a large castle like building that while impressive is overgrown with forestry and slightly in ruins due to the parties that happen here every night. Its here at the temple that Saytrs come to meet, discuss, play, feast, gather and routinely celebrate most often in the form of drinking parties with the selection of a few important ceremonies to honor nature. Under the temple in a secret vaulted room is where the magical berries that grow in different flavors and colors throughout Sautr Woods ar gathered, stored, and lateer used usually by the Saytresses to create Saytr wine. Also among the Fey, Saytroi are often suprisingly adventerous with more than a few exploring or trying to live, even to colonize other area's of earth and Magick. Young Saytroi also cross the dimensional borders to find fun, to pickpocket, explore, prank, and if their slightly older seduce Earths people, usually humans in general, into bed. Religion Saytroi are often servants of the Timekeeper who the bravest Saytroi try visiting in his hidden home deep within the jungles on Maerune, Earth. The Saytroi as a race homor him for selfessely defeating the demon Acherdoose and saving Saytr Woods from his tyranical rule. Male saytrs often creaye or spread tales of the Timekeeper and those who don't even know him will often say that they are good friends of the Timekeeper. Like how males saytrs have an obsession, fondness, and natural lust for the female nature spirits known as Nymphs. All female Saytroi both young, old, and even married all have a crush on the Timekeeper frm birth to old age which is sort of an equivilent for the males obssesion with Nymphs. . Saytroi though less than the Fauns are also friends, admirers, and when need be servants of the "Sally Windfeather the Priestess of Mystraal" and of all nature. In the rumoured cold war between her and "Rose the Goddess of Flora" for the affection of the honored Timekeeper. Saytroi as a whole support Sally but after an angry Rose almost destroyed the temple, have all decided to voice their opinions in silence. They also as with all Fey and creatures of nature praise the "Goddess of Nature, Mystraal" of which Sally serves as a priestess. Then they honor and give a level of deity praise to famous Saytroi both alive and dead, who accomplish feats that are legendary and support the entire race. Languages Some Saytroi speak the less known and commonly used sub-language of the Wild Fey also used sparingly by both Fauns and Cenautors. However they basically use Common Fey like most creatures in the World of Magick and understand most or all human languages as well. They also to a certian extent can communicate telepathically with tree's an ability many Fey posses. Caste Saytresses are female saytroi, wifes of male saytoroi, and the women of Saytr Woods. Tityroi are flute-playing saytroi who are often musicions also playing other instruments but primarily the flute. Satyriskoi are saytrs who are young or considered children. Panes are goat legged saytrs. Seilenoi are saytrs that are elderly or very wise.